The New Member
by Wolfie-ChanVIII
Summary: There are two new members in the organization, but how do the rest of the members feel about them?


**OHAI! This is the first fan fiction i have ever written, so i would appreciate some feedback on how to improve (and also how much you absolutely love my story :P ) Scairtex and Nanax are my own characters and Nanax is my friend who I originally wrote this for! Anyhoo, read on!**

Chapter 1

The new member walked into the meeting room, led by Saix, to look up at 13 staring sets of eyes.

"H-hello, I-I'm…" she paused and looked up at Saix questioningly.

"This is Nanax, she will be No. XVI." He informed the room.

"So why the hell are we called Organization _XIII_?" a tall girl with long wavy hair yelled down from her position sitting in between a sarcastic-looking redhead and a –somehow, strangely hot- guy with pink hair. Her eyes shifted from the girl to the pink-haired man and, she noticed now, he was smiling slightly at her.

"Scairtex, we have been through this, I have told you that we can't change the name every time we gain a new member!"

"Yes, _superior_" the word was dripping with sarcasm; she glared at Saix but quickly shifted her gaze when she spotted him glaring right back.

Suddenly there was a quiet cough and the room went deathly silent, "Dismissed." The word was uttered by a dark man with long silver hair. The room grew briefly darker as 12 black portals opened and closed, taking 12 of the members with them.

Nanax was staring at her feet, trying to hide her nervousness and thinking about the changes she had gained when she became a- what did Saix say they were? Nobodies? - whatever they were, she had gained more feline features. She had short pointed ears, higher up on her head and her pupils had become slits. She had also gained a tail. She was thinking about her new life, her tail swaying in contemplation when she heard a slight sound, sort of like the wind on an overcast day, she thought, and looked up to see the pink haired man standing in front of a quickly disappearing portal. He bent down so that their noses were an inch apart, still smiling. "Hi, new girl."

She was suddenly trapped in deep blue orbs, but, just as suddenly, she again looked at her feet and blushed.

"H-hello."

"Marluxia, leave No. XVI alone."

"Naww," he sighed in mock sadness and turned his gaze to Saix, "But I wanted to show her around!"

"You have a mission to be doing; Scairtex will show her around, that way she won't be jumped when she's shown her room."

The pink-haired man opened his mouth to make a rebuttal but seemed to think better of it and walked into a portal muttering about Scairtex being a bitch and corrupting Nanax.

**-**1 hour later**-**

Nanax was sitting in the huge grey room where she was told to wait for Scairtex; while Saix and Xemnas had gone off to kingdom hearts knows where. There was a loud _whoosh, _like fire igniting and footstepsas two people entered the room, just behind where Nanax was slumped.

"SUPERIOR! We've finished our missions, me, Roxas and Axel are gonna go hang out in Twilight Town!" the tall girl from before shouted, she glanced around and noticed Nanax's wide eyes staring up at her from the couch she was standing behind. "What? Do you want something?" she asked with indifference and when she heard no reply she simply turned around and began to walk over to Axel and Roxas,

"Come on, we told Saix-" she paused and turned around, "Superior told you that I was gonna show you around, didn't he?"

Nanax gave a small nod, nervous of the girl's reaction, but, contrary to what she thought would happen the girl told the boys to go without her so she could hang out with the new girl then abruptly pulled Nanax to her feet and began to walk. "This castle's pretty big, even I get lost sometimes," she leaned down to whisper in the shorter girl's ear, "I think even Xigbar does…" she burst into laughter as she leaped to the side, pulling Nanax with her, and the ground she was standing on burst into a purple flash of light, leaving the carpet black and charred.

Nanax gazed up above her head and saw an older man with long black and white streaked hair glaring down at Scairtex.

"Girl, I lived in this place before you were even born." He shifted his gaze to No. XVI and a grin spread across his face, a swirling pool of darkness brought him down to stand next to Nanax.

"You're can't hang around an idiot like this," he pointed at the still-laughing girl, "I'll show you around instead." He grinned even wider and she took a step backwards. In a flash, the taller girl was standing behind the shorter, hands on the new girl's shoulders. "Leave Nanax alone, she's not yet corrupt like everyone else here!"

The older manned grinned even more, if that was possible, then walked off laughing "It's your own funeral, girl, befriending Scairtex."

By then, Nanax had figured that the taller girl's name was Scairtex, but the girl turned to her and smiled, "Hi! I'm Scairtex! Wanna be best friends?"

"Wha?... I mean… sure!"

-****2 hours later**-**

They had checked all the main rooms, there was a strange room called 'Proof of Existence' that held fifteen grave stone-like rocks, each with a name and a weapon. One, Nanax noticed, was red, where the rest were blue, that one read 'No. XIV Xion'. She also noticed her name engraved on one, with a shining blue picture of what was apparently her weapon. When she joined the Organization, Saix had given her a whip as her weapon; the only difference to a normal whip was metal claws that went in between her fingers as she held it. She found it slightly disappointing, considering the detail of the rest of the member's weapons.

Scairtex had shown her her room,

"I'm right next door! Come get me if you need anything!"

In actual fact, her room was a long distance from Nanax's, she could still see it, but she could tell that it would count as a short distance in this giant castle.

She walked into the room. It was huge, but completely white, one white bed, one white bedside cabinet and one white lamp. The only splash of non-conforming colour was the window on the other side of the room, which only revealed Kingdom Hearts sitting in dark silence, surrounded by stars.

"I guess I'll have to brighten this place up myself."


End file.
